The invention relates generally to arrangements for supplying fuel and oil to two stroke internal combustion engines from separate fuel and oil sources. The invention also relates to arrangements for pumping of fuel or oil in response to the supply under pressure of the other of the fuel or oil and to arrangements for mixing the fuel and oil and for facilitating supply thereof in mixed condition to a two stroke internal engine, such as is used in a marine propulsion unit.
The invention also relates generally to arrangements for pumping one fluid from a first source in response to supply of a second fluid under pressure from a second source and for mixing the fluids and delivering such mixed fluids to a point of use.
In the past, outboard motors manufactured under the tradename SUZUKI have included an oil pump which was supplied oil from a tank accessible through the engine shroud, which was driven by a cam rotated by the engine, and which supplied the oil so pumped to the intake manifold for mixture with the incoming supply of fuel and for delivery of the thereby mixed fuel and oil to the engine crankcase.
Also in the past, it has been proposed to use electronic apparatus to effect oil pumping and mixing thereof with fuel prior to introduction to the engine crankcase. One such device was advertised by Injectronics Corp. of Spokane, Wash.
Also, in the past, the assignee hereof, has advertised and electronic fuel/lube oil metering kit for multi-cylinder outboard motors.
Attention is also directed to the Carlyle U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,193 reissued Apr. 26, 1977, and directed to a fuel metering device, and to the Tucker U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,759, issued Aug. 28, 1979, both of which are directed to delivering measured quantities of liquid into a fluid.